Closure
by MayBates
Summary: Anna goes to an unexpected person for help in her situation. Will that person help her when she so desperately needs it? Will she ever be able to face John again if she doesn't get help? Rated T for a reason.


**Author's Note: This idea just dawned on me, so I'm going to take it and run with it. Bear with me; this has spoilers from season 4 episode 3, and its rated T for a reason. Disclaimer: I in no way pair these two together. Remember, this is friendship, not romance, lovelies! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Closure**_

Anna slowly and hesitantly made her way up the small, rocky path to Crawley house, the pleasant blue house were cousin Isobel lived. Her hands began to shake, and Anna went over what she had to say. The cold, harsh wind hit against her face, sending blonde locks of hair twirling. Her shoes made sharp clicks against Isobel's front steps, and Anna knocked lightly on the front door. Her heart began to race. _I can still turn back._ Anna thought. _Perhaps she won't have me…_ But before Anna could finish her thoughts, a friendly and surprised Isobel opened the door. "Anna!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

Anna bowed her head uncomfortably. "I was wondering if I could have a word, but if you're too busy…" Isobel jumped at the opportunity to talk with someone.

"Not at all! I'll be glad of the company." Isobel showed Anna into the sitting room, where Isobel beckoned Anna to sit herself down in one of the lush, lavish armchairs.

"I…I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, Mrs. Crawley." Anna asked respectfully, fully aware her heart was beating out of her chest. Nowadays, Anna was frightened of anything. From social activity, to daily duties, to something as simple as someone calling her name. Isobel was slightly confused, but curiosity outweighed that confusion.

"Of course Anna. Ask away." Isobel said happily.

"You helped women who were on the wrong path in life, didn't you?" Anna asked with uncertainty. Her blue eyes glinted.

"Yes…yes I did… But surely you are not telling me you-''

"No." Anna said sharply. "No… I wouldn't do that."

"Of course not. I'm sorry I- ''

"Don't be. And you were also a nurse, correct?" Anna inquired, wasting no time.

"Yes. I was a nurse." Isobel said, wondering what Anna's point was.

"This may be an …odd question, but you have treated female patients?" Anna asked uneasily, small hands clamped together.

"Yes, I have. But if you need medical attention, you should probably go to Dr. Clarkson." Isobel said. Anna leaned forward awkwardly.

"I'm going to have to tell you something, but you must promise to tell no one else. _No one._" Anna whispered tensely. Isobel was fully intrigued now.

"Yes, I promise." She said eagerly. Anna looked down at her shaking hands. She was extremely frightened of telling anyone, for fear that John would somehow find out from them. But Anna needed the help desperately. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unsure of where to begin. She tapped her heeled shoe nervously.

"Do…do you remember the night of the big house party? With Dame Nellie singing opera?" She asked, clenching her jaw tight to hold back a burst of sadness. Tears threatened to fall to her cheeks.

"Yes, I remember that very well. That wasn't but a week ago. " Said Isobel thoughtfully, recalling the magnificent night.

"Well, while Dame Nellie was singing," Anna exhaled, voice shaking. "I had a bit of a headache so… so I went downstairs for a powder." She looked up to Isobel, jaw clenched and her lower lip shaking. "Everyone was upstairs. And downstairs… a man broke in." Isobel stared at her with wide eyes. "He was waiting down there." Anna finished.

"Did he steal anything? Did he hurt you?" Isobel asked stiffly. To this, Anna stared at the floor, and nodded in remorse.

"He…H-'' Anna stuttered, unable to find the words. An awkward silence settled upon the room. Anna could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"Anna, please find the words to explain." Isobel put a comforting hand on Anna's shaking one, eager to hear what happened. "I want to know so I can help."

"He attacked me, Mrs. Crawley. He… he r-r…" Anna responded, incapable saying those terrible words. _He raped me._

"He…" Isobel began, trying to understand, but unsure if what she thought was correct. She hoped to God it wasn't. "…raped you?" Her eyes were heavy with concern, sympathy, and compassion for this strong young woman. Anna flinched at the very word, and the terrible chain of events repeated again and again in her head. Anna swallowed.

"Yes… he did." Anna looked up to Isobel. "And that's why I need your help.' Anna pleaded, a tear sliding down her face. "Mr. Bates wants things only a man would want… and I can't give that to him." Anna cried. "Mr. Bates knows me mentally and… _physically._ I need to, somehow, be sure he doesn't find… something. I need your help. You've had female patients before. I want to make sure nothing is…_irreparable."_

Isobel sat back in the lavish chair to take in everything she just heard. Her comfortable armchair didn't feel so comfortable anymore. She was overcome by the urge to help Anna in any way she could. "Who else knows?" Isobel asked.

"Just Mrs. Hughes." Anna said, hands trembling more than ever.

"Not John?" Isobel asked, evaluating the situation.

"No." Anna said, looking away.

"Why ever not?"

"I know what he'd do, Mrs. Crawley. He'd kill the man who's done it, and he'd be hanged." Anna's words broke. The sun shined happily from outside, but it didn't make anything feel any better inside Crawley house.

Isobel understood Anna's reasoning, but she couldn't help but think about that grotesque man out there somewhere, without punishment for what he'd done.

"I will help you, Anna." Isobel said, rising from her chair. Anna exhaled a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley." She said, her voice shaking. Anna kept her lily-white hands clamped together. "I am forever in your debt."

* * *

Isobel took Anna up to one of the guest bedrooms, accompanied by a first-aid kit. Anna began shaking again, still petrified of being shut into a secluded room. Isobel noticed this while she was getting supplies laid out on top of a dresser. "It's okay, Anna. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." Isobel said comfortingly. "Now, I must ask you to take off your clothes, but leave your undergarments on for now."

Anna was extremely reluctant to take off her clothes, but did so anyway, telling herself over and over again that Isobel will help her. Anna gingerly took off her black shoes. She slipped off her dress, folding it gently on the top of the elegant bed sitting in the middle of the room. A cold draft chilled Anna's nearly bare body, giving her pale skin goose bumps.

Isobel finished arranging the medical supplies on the dresser, and turned around slowly. What she saw before gave her a shock. Isobel had always had a strong stomach, but this was different. This wasn't just a wounded body. This was a wounded body and _soul._ Isobel sucked in a breath. The worst thing she saw was a large, dark purple bruise that spanned from under Anna's lower stomach, disappearing under her panties. Isobel could only guess that the bruise stretched longer than that. Anna had smaller bruises on various parts of her body, and ugly yellow ones on her wrists. There were a few small scratches that had scabbed over. Anna herself was near tears when she saw Isobel's shock at her body. Blonde wisps of hair shielded Anna's face from Isobel's gaze. "It's terrible. Isn't it?" Anna choked, only half of her asking the question. She knew it was terrible. Her predicament was dreadful, and they both knew it.

Isobel did not respond. She was too busy observing Anna's body, and contemplating how long it would take for those bruises to heal. "You can take off your undergarments, Anna. I'll see if everything will be able to heal properly." Isobel said confidently, but somewhat uneasily. Anna slipped off her undergarments extremely reluctantly, breaths steepening. Isobel took deep breaths. Anna was so obviously afraid. Isobel looked at her with compassion. "Relax, Anna. I'll make sure everything will be alright."

* * *

Anna sat quietly in the servant's hall, with her usual cup of tea, only accompanied by Miss Baxter, who was sewing away on her sewing machine. Miss Baxter glanced up at Anna, and then shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "That Mrs. Crawley seems like a trying person." Miss Baxter murmured, attempting to make a conversation. "I can't imagine being stuck with her for five minutes. She seems like a bothersome person." Miss Baxter looked to Anna for her opinion.

"Well," Anna said, supple lips forming a slight smile. "I know for a fact that Mrs. Crawley is a very kind person."

**I hope you all liked it! And don't be shy, reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
